


Breathless

by gryffindormischief



Series: alight with happiness [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wants to show James something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt! just a short jily drabble :)

“If you die, I’m going to kill you,” James growled, eyes narrowed

Lily blew a breath out, simultaneously showing her exasperation and pushing her fringe out of her eyes, “James, don’t be such a _spoilsport_.”

Moving forward to grip the chains on either side of his girlfriend, James pressed his forehead to hers, “I’m _not_ being a spoilsport. I just think this is dangerous.”

With a grunt, Lily removed one hand from where it gripped the swing and shoved James’ shoulder, “Come off it. I used to do this _all_ the time – plus what about you _Mr. Quidditch_. You’re being an awful hypocrite.”

James stepped back, arms folded across his dark pea coat, “Uh, that is _completely_ different. There is a _broom_ and also trained medical personnel on hand.”

Lily quirked a brow underneath her knobby knitted cap, “What about pick up games with the boys?”

After ruffling his hair nervously, James looked back up, eyes challenging behind his round glasses, and shoved his hands into his pockets decisively, “That’s beside the point, _plus_ we both know my mum is quite handy with healing charms.”

“If you don’t cut it out I’m telling _Sirius_ ,” Lily rumbled threateningly, smirking.

Leaning against one of the posts on the swing set, James drawled, “What? That I’m a kind, caring boyfriend?”

Lily kicked some snow toward him with little success, “No. That you were too much of a _square_ to do something fun.”

Head drooping in defeat James sighed, then looked back up, mittened hand readjusting his glasses, “ _Dammit_.”

“Ok,” the red head shot out definitively, legs pumping back and forth in measured strokes.

Rubbing his temples, James muttered, “ _Ok_.”

Gaining momentum and height Lily called out, “Ready?”

Closing one eye, James looked up with frustration, “Lily just do it for the love-“

Lily’s laughter echoed through the still, brisk, winter night, as she swung higher into the air, swing chains slackening.

Despite his reservations, James couldn’t help but grin as Lily lost herself in the moment, scarf unwinding from her neck and flying behind her like a pennant. So wrapped up in the sight, he nearly forgot what the end result would be until Lily reached the peak of her swing and released her grip on the chains.

James’ heart stopped, torn between admiring the beauty of her frost kissed cheeks and jubilant smile, and the gut wrenching fear that settled in his stomach whenever she was in danger.

Lily landed with a crunch, triumph sparkling in her emerald eyes, her forgotten cap lying in the snow, quickly becoming soggy, “See! I _told_ you.”


End file.
